


Choices

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [173]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no choice but the darkness in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Didn’t they see she didn’t have a choice? Didn’t they see that everything wasn’t as simple as they wanted it to be? It wasn’t a cut out black and white scale of good and evil. That wasn’t how the world worked, no matter how much her mother and father believed that people were either inherent good or evil. That just wasn’t how it was.

There were shades in between. Shades of grey, which blurred the lines of good and evil.

Logically, Emma knew that everything she did was fuelled by both the light and the darkness. It was what guided her actions. She did not give in to either side, for if she gave into the darkness, she would reunite the sword with the dagger and just take what she wanted. But she couldn’t pretend that her actions were pure of heart anymore. She hurt her son for the greater good. She broke her pirate’s heart and lost his love. Her parents couldn’t even bear to look at her anymore. And while the good in her cried at the thought of being alone once more, she couldn’t say that it was enough to free her.

Merlin had told her that it was as much up to her as it was to him to rid herself of the darkness. She had to want it to be gone. But there was a part of her that liked. There was a part of her that liked not having to be good all the time. She fought so hard day after day when everything she was facing wasn’t even her fault. She didn’t ask to be the Saviour. She didn’t ask to grow up without parents. She didn’t ask to be the one who had to solve every problem in this goddamn town with no rewards, but be turned on the moment it wasn’t convenient to care for her.

Look at how the town was treating her. She had saved them all, time and time again. She saved them from being engulfed in the darkness. And as far as Dark Ones go, she had to say, she was pretty mellow for one. She hadn’t killed a person yet or had she gone out of her way to purposefully ruin lives. She hadn’t hurt anyone physically, nor had she torn families apart. Yet they all avoided her like the plague. They treated her like she was the worst of the worst when it came to villains.

It hurt so much.

Especially when Regina when out of her way to tell her how far she had fallen. How she quickly disregarded that it was Emma who saved her from being the Dark One, but that didn’t seem to matter to her, did it.

It wasn’t as if she wasn’t remorseful for what happened to Henry. Even if she didn’t tell Violet to break his heart, she knew that her father would have insisted she stay away. This time Henry got to be the hero. And this time he got to be the one who wooed his first love.

Cora was a monster, just as Regina had been, but it was Emma who was the villain. It was Emma who was alone.

Despite her family telling her they would always fight for her.

Seems like the Charming Family motto applied to everyone but her.

She wanted the sword to be whole again. She knew what everyone thought; that she wanted it to be restored to rid the world of pure light magic. But that wasn’t the case. She wanted it whole because it was the only thing that would free her.

But she couldn’t help but wonder whether she would have a home to return to once she was free. Would anyone want her in their lives after everything? Why would they? They would never be able to look at her the same way they once did. They would never be able to love her as they did.

Maybe it was better like this. She spent so much of her life alone anyways. What did it matter if she spent the rest of it alone as well? She could restore the sword, free herself of the dagger, and move somewhere isolated by herself.

It would be for the best, anyways.


End file.
